Kiba's Path to the Inuzuka Lunar Power
by kaguro uchiha
Summary: Kiba goes on a mission to save Sasuke, but rumor around the Sound Village has it that Orochimaru is experimenting with werewolves. Kiba is faced with the threat of being infected, and therefore killing or being killed by his teammates.


A/N: This is my first story and it's about Kiba. There will be no romance in this story and it will be about adventure/action/supernatural. Read the story and let me know what you think.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm simply borrowing Kishimoto's characters.

Kiba's Path to the Inuzuka Lunar Power

AAAHHHH! DAMN IT! Naruto's getting all the credit for the invasion of the six pains and now he's the "Hero of the Village", even though the invasion almost cost Akamaru his life. I swear I'll never let Akamaru go through that pain ever again. Even if it costs me my life, the Akatsuki must be stopped.

"Kiba-kun," Hinata said with a shy tone in her voice. "Kurenai-sensei wants us to report to lady Tsunade on our latest mission. She says we have an important mission with Naruto that she says will help find Sasuke and bring him back to the village."

"Ahdamn it, another mission with that lazy dumbass Naruto. He better not hold us back on this mission or I'm gonna kill the little bastard_**.**_** I MEAN IT!"**

"Kiba-kun I'm sure Naruto's not going to hold us back on this mission. I just know he won't. By the way Kiba-kun, where is Naruto-kun anyway?"

"_**I **_bet that **that lazy dumbass**is at the**Ichiraku ramen ****shop ****stuffing** his face with ramen, I mean that's pretty much all the kid eats anyway. It's probably the only place he hangs out too.** LET'S GO HINATA!"**

So they set out to the Ichiraku ramen shop to find the blonde knuckle-headed ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

"One miso pork ramen sir," said Naruto.

"Sure Naruto it'll be out in a minute."

"NARUTO, we got a mission from Lady Tsunade," said dog boy Kiba.

"I don't have _time_ for a mission right now! I have to train in order to be strong enough to save Sasuke and fulfill the promise I made to Sakura, okay Kiba? Now tell Grandma Tsunade I said that."

"**DAMN IT NARUTO! THIS MISSION**** IS**** ABOUT SAVING SASUKE YOU DUMBASS! NOW GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOKAGE OFFICE AND GO ****TO THE DAMN MISSION WITH US OR I WILL KILL YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME!" **

"Okay Kiba just calm down. You'll just be a burden to this mission if you don't calm down. Now let's save Sasuke, dattebayo!"

"Fine Naruto but I'm not a burden! So anyway, let's go report to lady Tsunade."

"Okay you guys this is a B rank mission. Sorry but we have nobody else now this mission was given to us by a rather insane client. He wants you to take down some werewolves that he believes are linked to Orochimaru. That's why I told you to get Naruto, so that you guys can get Sasuke if you can. But if there really are werewolves then I advise that you take them down from a distance. Is that understood? Kiba do you have a question?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. You know how the Inuzuka clans' kekkei genkai gives us claws, fangs and a dog's sense of smell?"

"Yes go on."

"Well I was thinking since only a few people can turn into a werewolf without dying, can someone from the Inuzuka clan turn into a werewolf if they've been bitten?"

"Well considering how the Inuzuka's are much like human dogs and werewolves are much like human wolves, I would say yes. Your chances are very strong… maybe guaranteed. I warn you since you're almost already a werewolf in a very weak way. If you get bitten it will be harder to control the power of the transformation than any regular human because the transformation might give you the power of a wild uncontrolled alpha werewolf. So I warn you, if you do not want to hurt your friends in the future avoid getting bit at all costs. Kiba I swear I will have to kill you if you turn into a werewolf because no medical ninja has the power to heal such a curse, especially if they work for Orochimaru.

That snake would probably have given those beasts the curse mark so what ever you do, _do not_ get bitten I swear or I _will _kill you."

"Yes Lady Tsunade, I swear I will not get bitten."

"Very well, **you're dismissed!"**

"Kiba-kun don't worry I won't let you get bitten. I can see everything."

"Thanks Hinata but... I can't help but think that i'm a casualty in this mission because of the danger of

me getting bitten. What do you think Naruto?"

"I think your gonna be just fine Kiba you just remember that you have Akamaru, Hinata, Kurenai-sensei And Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wow Naruto that comforting...Uh...Thanks Naruto"

"Your welcome Kiba anytime"

"Naruto, Hinata lets go with Kurenai-sensei."

"There you guys are. Now come on we have to go it's an urgent mission "

"Kurenai sensei did you get the warning that lady Tsunade said about me."

"Yes I did now let's go."

And so Kurenai-sensei, Naruto, Hinata, Akamaru, and Kiba set out to the dangerous mission to go save Sasuke Uchiha from the White Snake Orochimaru

"So Kurenai-sensei what do you know about this mission that old grandma Tsunade didn't tell us."

"Of course she did but... I can't tell you." "Well how can we do this mission if we don't know all of the details."

"You make a good point Naruto... Fine I guess I'll tell you."

"It's about Kiba... Tsunade said that the power of a werewolf infected with a curse mark from Orochimaru will make Kiba's power match Naruto's power when he's in the 5 tails form so lady Tsunade told me to kill any of you who get bitten especially Kiba. Now that you know just how serious this mission is let's head out and be careful ok lets go."

"Man I really hope that I don't get bitten... No wait Akamarus' as strong as a werewolf and he would never let me get hurt I'm just worrying myself for nothing now I have to concentrate on the mission

Damn if my mother saw me get bit by a damn werewolf she'll kill me if I live. Aaaah! What to do."

"Kiba!"

"What Naruto?"

"Don't hold us back ok."

"Ok Naruto I won't. **LET'S GO HINATA!**"

As they go on their journey to the land of evil. Kiba Inuzuka is faced with the fact that If he messes up

on this mission. He just might kill his entire squad or they just might have to kill him.

"Kurenai – sensei how long until we get there"

"About six days."…

"SAND COFFIN!"

"Wait Gaara slow down its me Naruto."

"oh Naruto … what are you doing here. I thought you guys were intruders so I decided to kill you, but now that I know that its you. We can use all the help we can get. Oh …wait what is your mission?"

"Our mission is to take down some werewolves that we believe are linked to Orochimaru."

"Well since were working together I believe that we should make a plan that'll help us defeat Orochimaru…so do you have a plan?"

"No Gaara we don't Orochimaru's smart so it's gonna be hard to come up with a plan that'll actually work against him."

"I have a plan that might work Naruto-kun."

"Really!, Well go Hinata!"

"Well on the report I read that a member of the sound village tried to steal the Gedo mark release (release: a jutsu that heals the effects of the jutsu's victim) (Gedo mark: a forbidden jutsu developed by Orochimaru during the second shinobi war) from the memorial stone. And according to the report the spy should rendezvous with Orochimaru in two days. So when we get there I want 3 waves:

The first wave will consist of Gaara and myself, because of Gaara's protective sand barrier and my Byakugan eyes 360 degrees of vision, plus my gentle fist.

The second wave will consist of Naruto, Akamaru and Kiba for the Naruto's shadow clones and rasengan Akamaru and Kiba for their sense of smell and their fang over fang.

And the last wave will consist of Kurenai-sensei, and the two Jonin from the sand village for backup- jutsu, and experience. Now is there any questions … yes Naruto-kun?"

"Wow Hinata this is just the longest that I've heard you talk ever."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No don't be (Naruto puts his arm over Hinata's shoulder and she faints.)."

"Damn it Naruto, wake her up so we can go rendezvous with Orochimaru ("Why is it only when Naruto's around").

"Sure Kiba … by the way, does she always faint like this?"

"Not really, anyway Hinata go on with your plan"

"Oh, anyway Gaara and myself (wave one) will strike the wolves, while wave two (Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru) will wait for Gaara's signal then Naruto will strike with shadow clones and so will Kiba and Akamaru, most likely they would expect an attack after the second waves attack so I want Kurenai sensei and the two sand Jonin (wave three) to attack with a kunai shadow clone jutsu that should take down at least two wolves.

If Orochimaru is there with them I want an immediate retreat until captain Yamato (Tenzou) can help stabilize the nine tailed fox. Now let's head out!"

After days of traveling to the land of evil Naruto and the others find themselves with a little more than they can handle.

"STOP!"

"Gaara what is it I don't see anything."

"It's because you're trapped inside my genjutsu. So this is the Byakugan of the leaf village I hope it's not a disappointment, well let's just see how it compares to the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"It's been a while…Naruto."

(Naruto voice) "SASUKE!"

Let's just see where this goes on the next chapter of "Kiba's path to the Inuzuka lunar power"

: Author's notes sorry if it's too short I want to leave all the action on the next coming chapters. Because in this next chapter Kiba will play a much bigger role. I have a feeling that this story will be filled with at least ten action packed chapters. so please tell me if my first chapter was good or not.

After this story it's a bleach / Naruto crossover story. Nine tails vs. Getsuga Tenshou.


End file.
